Xarian Federation
file:oldcanon.png The Xarian Federation (abbreviated XAF) is a nation that evolved during the ten-year drought from several Asian and European countries, namely China, Russia, Japan and Korea, and inhabits most of the Orion Arm as well as a portion of the Milky Way centre. The XAF operates under a Federalistic Multi-Level Democratic government system, with the Xarian Administration Artificial Intelligence (XAAI) appointed as prime executive. Appearance Xarian exterior designs are very intimidating, with their structures and vehicles being mostly carbon black, with slight dashes of bright red, dark grey features or brightly illuminated windows. Xarian buildings are rarely short, and instead are tall and thin, sometimes referred to as "pencil towers" due to their slimness. Xarian interiors are very resemblent to early 3rd Millenium design, though many interiors take on a traditional Japanese or Chinese design instead. Architecture Xarian buildings are among the tallest skyscrapers, with many towers averaging one to two hundred storeys, sometimes emerging through cloud cover for the tallest buildings. Like most Xarian designs, they are primarily black, with long, white illuminating windows that take up only one or two sides of the building. Taller buildings are more fragmented, with multiple sections extruding and divisions cutting into what would normally be a homogonous facade. Walkways also bridge taller buildings, with numerous crane-like structures and cables to support them. Roofs are often angled, and bear long thin radio and infared antennae.Time-Xarian_Federation_Cold_War Military Most of the XAF's military units are low-profile, low-riding and are relatively flat compared to other nations'. Unit layouts are generally asymmetrical and unbalanced lengthwise, as wings, ship bridges, cabins, cockpits and tank barrels are either pushed back or forward. Larger Xarian craft have distinctive red thrusters that leave coloured trails. City Ambience Read on: Xarian City Ambience Demographics Xarian's population is close to 2.3 trillion as of 2801. Of the approximate 83.34% native Xarians, 31.1% are of canis sapien, 20.2% are'' felis sapien'', and 13.4% are homo sapien. The remaining 35.3% are of other species derived from other native Earth lifeforms. Foreigners and immigrants from other nations account for the remaining percentage. The largest ethnic group of Xarians are descendents of contemporary-age China and Japan, from eastern Earth XAF, making up for over three quarters of the nation's native Xarian population. The XAF has an average life expectancy of about 200-250 standard years, with this average slowing in growth in the past couple centuries due to the emergence of the "immortal creation" notion. The idea of families still mantains popularity during the current colonization period, with the population of the XAF projected to reach nearly 2.7 trillion by 2850. Concerns are rising over the fast expansion and colonization, as well with criticism on the government's lack of effort in trying to maintain control over its colonized systems. Religion The lack of a defined state religion or restrictions of religions or beliefs creates extensive religious freedom for the entire nation. A majority of Xarians identify themselves as atheist at 90% and the remainder include Buddhism, Judaism, Islam and Christianity-Contemporarism. Regardless of the high number of citizens without religious affiliation around 80% of the population still attend traditional festivals throughout the standard year. Education The federal Xarian government mandates at least 7 years of education from age 11, though some systems impose longer mandatory periods, a few even requiring tertiary education levels. Only 26.3% of secondary graduates attend any formal tertiary education, though tertiary graduates are often met with praise and merit from the community. Healthcare Healthcare coverage is universal in the nation and is paid for by the government, and other private medicinal companies can recieve government handouts. Culture Xarian culture is mostly based on the concepts of rationalism and freedom, but also incorporate tradition into its culture. The Xarian Federation can arguably one of the most culturally advanced nations, with hundreds of ethnicities and religious beliefs recognized by the government, and its legislations promoting freedom of speech have spawned many concepts and ideas communicated through the arts. A majority of visual art, music and drama comes from freelancer or independent artists working from their own homes, and has become an industry in and out of itself. Xarian art is diverse with many artistic forms and styles mixing and forming new, hybrid forms of art. Small galleries and museums can be found throughout the nation. Music in the XAF is diverse, with musical genres ranging from ancient Chinese and Japanese music performed on Erhus, zithers and kotos, to contemporary instruments such as the violin or piano, to electronic and synthesized music, to a fusion of all three types. Street and public performances are commonplace in the XAF, and many businesses hire musicians to play in their stores and restaurants. The commonality of cold worlds colonized by the XAF has tilted the tendency of Xarian cruisine to be primarily composed of warm or hot foods. A traditional course would customarily start off with a light appetizer, usually a warm soup or other soft food. The main course is served in several parts: The first iiden ''phase tends to be more freestyle and there is no set form or custom to this phase. The second ''dugiden phase serves sweet food, acting as a "climax" in the meal, and the third tetiden phase is a more conservative stage serving food of milder flavour, such as bread or noodles. Dessert is then served afterwords, in small, savoury portions. Lifestyle The Xarian lifestyle points its focus on efficiency. Tall buildings let Xarians live normally while taking up minimal space. Multiple levels of streets and roads are built in cities for easy access between tall skyscrapers. City-to-city air travel has been ditched almost completely in favour of of faster and cheaper railway travel. A considerable percentage of the population don't actually own private cars, instead relying on public transportation or more older forms of getting around, such as bicycle transport. Also read: Xarian Technology Society Though capitalist economically, socialism is a major factor of Xarian society. Prisons are furnished and maintained as well as regular civilian buildings. The idea of mass-cloning - human or droid - is frowned upon as it appears that they are treated as objects to be manufactured and distributed repeatedly. Courtesy and respect are well-respected virtues within. There is no single religion present in the nation, and although the nation is terran-based, there are numerous other members of other alien races who consider themselves Xarian. As of late, pressure is mounting on the Xarian government over its policies to maintain efficiency and a firm grasp on all of its colonies. Discussions have been mounting over several solutions, some sides saying to simply continue expanding into the rest of the Milky Way without regard of any other nations, while others oppose said idea and recommend the intensive development into colonizing another galaxy. Military Xarian ideologies favour strategic planning over brute force. Many of their units are versatile with 2 or 3 main weapons systems. Intelligence warfare including stealth fields, quantum jamming and quantum resonance detection play key roles in Xarian battle tactics. However, due to the emphasis on extensive planning and strategizing, Xarian units tend to be more lightly armored than units of other nations', and would not normally survive a head-on engagement. Also read: Xarian Military Diplomacy Pacifist in nature, Xarians tend to mind their own business and steer clear of other nations. Aside from their interactions with the allied Vyridin Federation, short international communications, confrontations or trades may arise, though scant in frequency. Spying on other nations has become increasingly popular as of late due to the nation's security and diplomatic concerns in light of the current colonization spree. History Read on: Timeline of the Xarian Federation Conflicts The Time-Xarian Federation Cold War Category:Old Canon